In present checkbooks, it is often difficult to carry out computations, record information, and otherwise balance the checkbook without having an adjacent sheet of paper. Many times, checkbook users must conduct mathematical computations in the margins surrounding checkbooks, or in the ledger portion of checkbooks. Beyond the unsightly appearance of such margin calculations, these additional markings can create problems for banks and other persons that would process such checks. The appearance of these unsightly calculations within the ledger sheet could confuse the user and cause miscalculations in balancing one's checkbook.
Many present day checkbooks incorporate a calculator within the checkbook cover. Although this aids in the computation of various matters associated with checking activities, calculators are cumbersome and will not record a variety of information. In addition, calculators cannot be easily folded or stuffed into one's pocket haphazardly. Many times, calculators will run out of power, or will become defective with use. The use of calculators in conjunction with checkbooks is a costly endeavor by the checkbook manufacturer and is generally found to be unsuitable for consumer use.
Reusable erasable memo pads have been widely known and are primarily used in toys and novelties. Such pads are called "magic slates" and generally comprise a clay, putty, or wax impression surface which is impregnated with an oil and is overlaid with a translucent sheet, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,579. A pointed instrument similar to a pencil is used to apply pressure to the translucent sheet and the sheet adheres to the impression surface creating a visible mark on the translucent sheet. This mark can be erased by lifting the translucent sheet away from the impression surface thereby breaking the adhesion and erasing the sheet.
Although "magic slates" have been principally used in toys, other more utilitarian uses have been considered. Generally, these uses have been directed to memo pads and record books wherein temporary notations must be jotted down, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,198,095, 2,663,095, 2,997,884 and 3,579,871. "Magic slates" have been used in switchboard message pads, wherein a single impression surface and a plurality of translucent sheets are secured to a mounting plate which is mounted over the switchboard, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,662. Transparent protective sheets are usually provided to overlay the translucent sheet and protect the recorded indicia.
Simplified erasure means have also been proposed which simplify the erasure process. Some erasure means comprise slides which can be moved between the translucent sheet and the impression surface to separate the sheet from the surface erasing recorded indicia, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,665. Such slide erasure means can be used to control individual translucent sheets independently of adjacent translucent sheets thereby providing independent erasure pads, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,336. Another form of erasure means is a pneumatically operated system wherein an air blast is used to separate the translucent sheet from the impression surface, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,643 and 4,051,609. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,181,140, 2,359,195 and 2,404,563, disclose erasure means in which the impression surface is pulled away from the adhering indicia-bearing sheets.
The difficulty with using magic slates in conjunction with checkbooks is the difficulty of providing a stylus for use by the checkbook user. Typically, the checkbook user will have a pen in hand so as to properly write the check and record the check information. If a separate stylus were provided, then the checkbook user would be unlikely to use the stylus. As a result, the "magic slate" would soon be destroyed by the constant use of ball point pens and the smearing of ink across the magic slate. It is believed unlikely that the checkbook user would resort to using the stylus, in place of pen-in-hand, because of the difficulty of manipulation. It is believed that a stylus would easily become lost.
There is also an additional difficulty in incorporating a magic slate into a checkbook. It is often difficult to find the space in which to incorporate the "magic slate". Also, the magic slate must be positioned so that the marking of the ledger or the marking of checks would not transmit this written information to the magic slate. Furthermore, it is desirable to store the magic slate such that the recorded information will not become erased by the separation of the translucent sheet from the impression layer. As such, the positioning of the magic slate, and the method of attaching the magic slate to the checkbook, is an important consideration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information pad for use in conjunction with a checkbook.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information pad that resists residual ball point pen ink remnants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information pad that is attached to the checkbook in an optimum manner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an information pad that is relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacturer, flexible, and easily utilized.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.